disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaq and Gus/Gallery
Images of Jaq and Gus from Cinderella. Promotional Jaq Gus Perla Diamond Edition.jpg Princess Activity Kit Page 08 Image 0009.png Cinderella-and-mices.png Jaq and Gus are friends.jpg Jaq is danceing.jpg Jaq's costume.jpg Stock art Jaq_and_Gus_Halloween_2013.png y105.gif z30.gif clipmousebird.gif cn101.gif clipgusbu.gif clipjaqpencil.gif clipgus.gif clippinc.gif clipmousem.gif cn102.gif clipjaqju.gif clipjaqju2.gif clipja.gif clipja2.gif clipmshoe.gif Cheese lover Gus.png Jaq's love.png Concept art Mice9.jpg Mice8.jpg Mice7.jpg Mice6.jpg Mice5.jpg Mice3.jpg Mice2.jpg Mice1-1.jpg Jaq and Gus concept art.jpg Jaq and Gus model sheet.jpg RBTI Gus concept.jpg RBTI Jaq concept.jpg Screenshots ''Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-365.jpg|Jaq after waking up cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-406.jpg Cinderella-415.png|Jaq and the birds Cinderella-680.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-468.jpg Cinderella-764.png Cinderella-778.png Cinderella-788.png|Jaq meets up with Gus Cinderella-800.png Cinderella-813.png Cinderella-830.png Cinderella-846.png Cinderella-870.png Cinderella-881.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-922.jpg Cinderella-920.png Cinderella-1054.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg Cinderella-1078.png Cinderella-1084.png Cinderella-1100.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1385.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1413.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1469.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1489.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1712.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1728.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1905.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1916.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1930.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1933.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1990.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2135.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2369.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3233.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3263.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3555.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3577.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg Tumblr n4wct324Gv1rxt9glo9 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4216.jpg MiceSuspicious.jpg GusPickingAFight.jpg|Gus is enraged at Cinderella being called a thief. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4849.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5211.jpg|Jaq turned into a stallion Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg|Gus about to be caught Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Gus as a stallion whinnies at Lucifer. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5257.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7403.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7465.jpg Tumblr n3u1fyfrUy1rxt9glo2 1280.jpg Gus belly HD.png|Gus has to suck in his belly to save himself from the heat of a boiling tea drop. Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-8064.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7798.jpg 640px-Cinderella2_0509.jpg|Jaq's human form (Sir Hugh) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg Jaq and Mary kiss 2.jpg Jaq and Mary (1).jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4307.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-797.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5252.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5096.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4546.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7945.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time CinderellaIII-05.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg impersonation1.jpg|Jaq doing an impression of Lady Tremaine. CinderellaIII-06.jpg impersonation.jpg|Jaq and Gus telling Cinderella what happened to her prince. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.jpg scared jaq.jpg|The mice cower at Lady Tremaine's presence. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4579.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6645.jpg Cinderella3 1022.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7681.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Gus.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Cinderella and Gus.jpg 270px-Screen shot 2011-12-03 at 3.43.01 PM.png Miscellaneous Faoutaoy_Jaq.png HouseofScrooge-Mice.png|Jaq and Gus with Bernard, Miss Bianca and Ratigan in the House of Mouse episode "House of Scrooge" Cinderellahouseofmouse3.png RBTI Merida, Jaq & Gus.jpg RBTI Jaq & Gus.png|Jaq and Gus in Ralph Breaks the Internet Video games ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jaqngusgame.jpg|Jaq and Gus in ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Gusgusgus.jpg Bybyecinderella.jpg Meetcinderella.jpg Téléchargement.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs265.jpg|Jaq and Ven in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs043.jpg|Jaq with Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Khbb03.png|Jaq in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Miscellaneous 1117073489-4661.jpg|Jaq and Gus in Cinderella: Magical Dreams Disney-cinderellas-dollhouse-2.jpg|Jaq and Gus in Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse 1139762.jpg|Jaq and Gus in Cinderella Dollhouse 2 Disney parks and other live appearances Jaq%26Gus.JPG|Jaq and Gus at Cinderella's Royal Table 137701011 11deb99757.jpg|Jaq and Gus in the Twice Charmed show on the Disney Cruise Line 2194296264 fcd3ed8130.jpg|Jaq and Gus with Fairy Godmother, Suzy and Perla in Disney On Ice 4367987422 527bc15194.jpg|Jaq and Gus with Cinderella, Suzy and Perla at one of the Disney Parks char_mice.png Printed Jaq and Gus-comics.jpg Gus-comics.jpg Jaq-comics.jpg Disney_Princess_Cinderella's_Story_Illustraition_7.jpg Vanellope_and_the_Disney_Princesses.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-Gus-Title.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-For-Gus-Cinderella-Picking-Out-Pajamas-For-Gus.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-For-Gus-Suzy-Tucking-Gus-In.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-For-Gus-Cinderella-Telling-The-Mice-A-Story.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-For-Gus-The-Mice-Sleeping.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-For-Gus-The-Mice-Sleeping (1).jpg Merchandise and miscellaneous 1263047791659.jpg 1263047791660.jpg $(KGrHqF,!q8E-ZQgmTEkBPsZwBQ6)w~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqIOKiwE3D+u91-(BNz3GTn28!~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJEME91+M56,8BPjGD(pnLw~~60_58.jpg $(KGrHqUOKiME6YPpnGWdBOt)DjoMqw~~60_12.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lkE9Kf31!rBBPZhe0hEF!~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqYOKiYE3k5(W1rWBO!6RoEvsQ~~_1.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!hoE5)ds4i8dBOhN(cC7E!~~_3.jpg Jack and Jus Teacup Figurine.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9TZBR!JH!1)Sw~~60 12.jpg 6763036280094.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Fairy-tale Scene Play Set.jpg Cinderella 004-1.jpg April_10th.png|Jaq and Gus's page in Disneystrology Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare.jpg 1 d51e112292045fd9827e7ec62b4db122.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella Jaq Gus Snowglobe Water Globe Glass Dome Figure-2.jpg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare-2.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg Cinderella Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Cinderella Singing Doll and Costume Set Boxed.jpg Cinderella Charm Bracelet.jpg Cinderella 2014 Disney Animators Doll Boxed.jpg Cinderella 2014 Disney Animators Doll.jpg 302184.jpg Mouseslipper.jpg Jaq Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Gus Gus Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Cinderella Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg PillowPetsSquare Jacques2.jpg POP! - 139 - Hot Topic Exclusive Gus.jpg Tsum tsum mystery series 10.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries